Lost Arc of Yami-No-Game
by insanityssilverking
Summary: Re-write of the shadow mage chronicles The Dark Lord has been expanding his army, and Harry Potter has called upon the aid of the once Nameless king and his light, its a fight for survival, who will win? the Dark Lord or the King of Games? AxY (not Anzu) ((Yaoi))


Yugi: Hey all, sorry I've been absent I discovered Tumblr

_Yami: good excuse Aibou_

Yugi: Oh hush, anyway.. this is a re-write of my old Harry Potter/ Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover, I changed the title and I hope I don't mess up as I did on the last one

_Yami: and oh, no more flames, that one on the last crossover, hurt quite a bit_

Yugi: anyway here's the new story; 'Lost Arc of Yami'

_Yami: enjoy_

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

_The stroke of midnight_

_All the inhabitants of this rather large city should be in bed_

_All but one…_

A shadowy figure stood alone on Domino Pier, cloaked in darkness, this being was something almost out of a child's nightmare, with glowing crimson eyes, the figure made a fanged smirk as a group of cloaked men and women landed, as if appearing out of no-where, not ten or so feet from him, the figure crossed his arms over his chest, didn't these fools from England, know this was his land, his _territory? _

He growled deep in his throat when they spotted him, he chuckled and separated the shadows, his figure becoming fully visible as the shadows looked as if they crawled off his form, his long blond bangs shifted in the slight breeze, that came from the ocean, his tanned face was chiseled and made him appear no older than seventeen, when in fact this man was more than a few millennia old.

The wizards all stood staring at this teen that just appeared out of the shadows and darkness itself, Lucius of course could sense this young man was no ordinary teen, and it seemed though he was unarmed, he smirked,

'_This shall be far too easy, he is a mere child compared to us, and there are at least twenty of us' _

He thought and then he moved, the teen's smirk only widened before a deep, dark, voice spoke with what seemed to be, an Egyptian accent

"_**when are you English sorcerers going to learn, this.. is my territory, your dark lord has no lee-way here and I suggest if you all wish to live to fight another day, you leave.. at once"**_

To say Bellatrix Leastrange was thrown off guard was an understatement, here was this young man, who appeared to be no older than seventeen, ordering them to leave, like they, the powerful, Elite Death-eaters, followers of the dark lord answer to this… child

"you have no right to speak to your elders that way child" she stated as she stepped up beside Lucius drawing out her wand

"we are here.." she gasped as she was then cut off

"_**to gather more followers for your master, yes I know, the last three groups of your so called 'Death-Eaters' tried, and as you can see…" **_ the man showed them the remains of their fellow wizards _**"they failed.. now I will say this one more time" **_the voice actually got darker as the shadows literally danced around the boy _**"either you leave.. or you too will suffer at my hand" **_

Lucius stared, his eyes on this young man, he could tell the man had a regal air about him, that meant business and those dark red eyes, seemed to glow just like his master's, which was another frightening feature

"who are you, to demand such things?" Bellatrix' voice snapped Lucius out of his stupor as the man simply laughed before the shadows shifted once more and a large, black dragon appeared, also with gleaming red eyes

"_**my name is no importance, mortal, but know this, your lord will be meeting me.. on the battlefield soon enough, though I will say this, deliver a message to your master…"**_

The dragon then roared as the man leapt onto its back

"_**Stay out of Japan, the inhabitants here will never follow a malicious cause and they are under the protection of 'The King of Yami' now, Begone!" **_

The dragon then let loose a stream of bright red flames, killing most of the death-eaters as Lucius and Bellatrix escaped by apparating, Bellatrix looked to him

"master will not be pleased.. Lucius", she stated as she pocketed her wand, Lucius growled and fixed his blond hair, dusting off his long robes

"I know! And it seems, this 'King of Yami' may prove to be more formidable than our master had first predicted"

* * *

Once the threat was taken care of, the shadow man chuckled and jumped off of the dragon's back

"thank you for your assistance, Red-eyes", he stated his voice now calm as the shadows also went still, the dragon purred and nuzzled the man's tanned hand before vanishing back to the shadow realm.

Atem sighed as he shook his head and shifted to his shadow form, walking along the walls of buildings in Domino, once he reached his destination he snapped his fingers and vanished, re-appearing inside a room, smiling gently to the young man that laid on the bed, fast asleep

_/did you take care of them?/ _came the voice of his Hikari, Atem nodded _**/aye, I'm sure they won't come back this time../**_

_/this 'Dark Lord' is quite persistent, isn't he?/ _sleepy amethyst eyes landed on Atem as he crawled in bed, wrapping his arm around his lover he yawned _**/perhaps, but if they try again, we'll knock them back more/**_the boy in Atem's arms snuggled closer and his eyes closed _/night, Ate`/ _

_**/good night my Aibou... my Adjo/**_ the two soon fell into the warm embrace of sleep, snuggled against each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in somewhere in England, Professor Dumbledore sighed and looked out

"the age of Darkness is upon us, and it seems, we may need to gather foreign help.. Minerva, I need you to write out six special letters to six specific individuals, they could be the key to delivering our salvation"

Minerva McGonagall blinked and then nodded "of course Albus, who shall I send them to?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed once more and looked to the Sorting Hat

Yugi Muto and his Darkness, the once Nameless Pharaoh, Atem" he stated "Ryou Bakura and his Darkness.. Bakura and finally Malik Ishtar and his Darkness, Marik"

the Headmaster of Hogwarts turned to look at his headmistress

"these six are important and may be the only way we can surely defeat Voldemort and his ever-growing army"

the Headmistress nodded and soon walked out, as Professor Dumbledore stroked Fawkes the Phoenix,

"we shall see how things, pan out.. eh Fawkes?" he chuckled before he blew out the candle and vanished into the shadows.


End file.
